Revoulution
by Charlie Van House
Summary: The revouloution continues. Someone continues stevies fight.


Revolution

"_Oh, say can you see, by the dawns early light, _

_What so proudly we hailed as the twilights last gleaming_

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air_

_Gave proof threw the night that our flag was still there. _

_Oh say can you see that star spangled banner yet wave,_

_For the land of the free and the home of the brave_

Revolution helped build a country. The country we live on now. Revolution helped tear down tyranny here and there. If they did that to run the British out of America and stop the taxes which were unfair, then that means that Stevie Knickels was judged and killed for that very reason. She wanted to tear down the walls of Tyranny and unfairness but alas it was not to be. But where she was killed I have succeeded to greet the dawning of a new era, in which wizard powers come together in a great and glorious future."

The man in the tuxedo stepped away from the microphone to address the blood splattered crowd before him. He sighed as he saw his great Victory. He had torn down the walls of tyranny and oppression. Now everyone who was born with Wizard power could keep theirs. It was a bloody struggle but now it had finally succeeded. He was now the emperor of the entire wizard world. Stevie was not evil. She was a fighter whose dream was now being put into effect.

The people who had fought against them were now dead or dying. The dead included most of his family. Only after the battle was lost was when Alex Russo stood beside her brother and turned against the oppressors who helped destroy a million destinies. Now Alex Russo beside her Brother stood on the stage waiting for the final prisoner to be brought out.

The two tough guards brought out the beaten prisoner. The entire crowd raised and jeered at the man. Some threw tomatoes and rotten garbage at him. The man quieted the crowd as he and Alex faced the prisoner.

The man looked at the prisoner and smiled. "So my brother, what do you think of this remarkable feat I have done."

"It's evil; it's in the eyes look at it." The prisoner said.

Alex looked angry. "You said the same thing about Stevie, Justin. What reason do you have to deny all of these people their true power? What have they ever done to you that you would take all their powers away?" Alex spat at Justin.

"Now now, Alex" Max Russo said savoring the taste of final Victory. "Calm down, no reason to lose our head, although one of us will" He said angrily at Justin. "So tell me brother. What reason do you have to deny those born with power to lose it in a competition? Why be so unfair."

"Because so many people will abuse that power." Justin said angrily.

The crowd roared in rage and hate against Justin. Max quieted the crowd again and turned to Justin. "Now, Justin, I am going to give you one last chance to admit that you are wrong and you will not be punished." The crowd roared in approval at this idea.

Justin pondered it for a minute. To admit that would be to admit he was wrong and that he killed Stevie, but he hadn't killed Stevie. Max and Alex had done that. He then saw the only way out. He smiled and spoke in a voice the whole auditorium could here. "Have you told your little friends who really is responsible for Stevie's death?" Justin said.

Max and Alex looked shocked at this. They hadn't thought of this. If the revolution found out that they had killed its original instigator, then things would go down bad. They did the only thing they could think of. They repeated there question.

Justin looked at the pair and smiled evilly. "I am sorry for NOTHING" He said shouting the last word. The crowd roared again.

Then I hereby sentence you to Death." Max said and he nodded to a bodyguard. The bodyguard returned with a sharp sword. Max looked it over and gave it to Alex.

Alex stood in front of Justin with the sword raised. Justin kept smiling evilly. "I'll see you two in hell."

Alex swung the sword. It penetrated the skin and went straight through Justin's neck severing his head from his body.

His last few seconds on earth he still kept smiling that Max and Alex had damned themselves to a fate worse than he. He had forgotten to tell them that there were two extra people in that room when Stevie was killed. Warren had been killed in the revolution but Harper was still alive out there.

Justin closed his eyes and then there was darkness.


End file.
